Ernest Darby
Ernest Darby is a fictional character and one of the show's early antagonists in the FX television series Sons of Anarchy. He is the leader of the Nordics, a White supremacist drug dealing street gang. He is played by Mitch Pileggi. Biography Darby is the leader of the Nordics, a White supremacist street gang who deal in methamphetamine, and lives in a large suburban home in Charming, Northern California. It is indicated that he had a prior romantic interest in Gemma Teller Morrow, despite her being of partial Jewish heritage and the wife of Sons of Anarchy leader Clay Morrow. He also served a prison sentence in Chino, before his release in 2008. As a legitimate business, he operates a finishing business in Charming, where he employs minorities despite his white supremacy views. He has a number of tattoos, most notably a Swastika and the word 'NORDICS' in the center of his chest. Season One Ernest Darby was recently released from Chino at the beginning of the first season. He was called to a meeting with Clay Morrow and Jax Teller, the leaders of the Sons of Anarchy, after Teller found out that his ex-wife had been buying methamphetamine from a Nord in town. The SOA warned him not to sell drugs in Charming, and also gave him a pistol. He then contacted Marcus Álvarez, the leader of the Mayans whom he met in prison. He proposed that they team up to take out the Sons of Anarchy because the Nords want to sell meth in Charming but are unable to because of the SOA, and the SOA sell weapons to the Mayans' rivals. Álvarez refused the offer, but did give his backing by offering Mayan security. When a 13-year-old girl was raped at the local carnival, the Sons of Anarchy approached Darby and inquired if it was one of his men. He also quizzed them on what happened to Whistler, one of his soldiers who was killed by the SOA. It was also revealed in this episode that his mother was dying of cancer. Gemma kids him about his mom being treated by Jewish doctors as she sits with him at the hospital. Though he doesn't seem upset by this. Gemma and Darby seem to have dated sometimes in the past, and are still on friendly terms, despite Gemma's Jewish background. After Josh Kohn, a rogue ATF agent, sent him information on IRA and SOA weapon deals, he called another meeting with Álvarez. He told him to kill Clay Morrow and afterwords, the Nords could take Charming and the Mayans could take over the gun business. Marcus then told his son, Esai, to kill both Morrow and Darby. Later, when Clay was making a deal with the IRA at a bar, the Mayans attacked but were killed before they could get to him. They simultaneously assaulted Darby's home, but also failed to kill him. They broke in and shot a Nord footsoldier and two women, but Darby hid and escaped death. Darby was arrested for questioning about the shootings. He was hit by the police chief Wayne Unser, after making a derisive remark about Unser's black wife. Clay Morrow, who was also in the station for questioning, told him not to retaliate against the Mayans because it would start a war on the streets of Charming. Season Two In Season Two, Darby is given an envelope of money and told by AJ Weston to start a methlab in Charming specifically to antagonize SAMCRO. When Darby says that Clay will retaliate if they bring drugs into Charming, AJ gives him a note and says to call the number and let them know how much money or manpower is needed. Darby is not as unreasonable and violent as AJ Weston and Ethan Zobelle, the leaders of the White separatist group League Of American Nationalists (L.O.A.N.), nor is he as strict with his racist beliefs (for example, Darby employs 'people of color' in his shop). AJ told Darby that he should cover up the Swastika tattoo on his chest, as, due to his dealings with non-whites, he has not "earned it" in AJ's eyes. When L.O.A.N. steps up their actions against SAMCRO, Darby decides to get away from Charming for a while, not wanting to get caught up in the violence he believes will be coming to the town. Following an attack on one of Darby's meth labs by SAMCRO, Zobelle offers him revenge by providing assistance in burning down the porn studio run by SAMCRO. During this, Darby is double-crossed by AJ, who seemingly leaves him to die in the fire. In an extended scene on the Sons of Anarchy Season Two DVD, it's revealed that Darby is alive. Season Three Darby is shown to be alive and recovering in the episode "The Push." He observes Jax and Tara dealing black market pharmaceutical meds with a local clinic. He takes this information to Jacob Hale Jr., who is apprehensive and believes Darby is just trying to crush the competition from SAMCRO. Darby claims that the Nords have fallen apart and that his near-death experience made him decide to lead a normal life and that now he is only looking for revenge. Hale ultimately uses the tip and has the Sheriffs raid SAMCRO's clubhouse. In a later episode, Hale attempts to bribe Darby into helping him run a stubborn gym owner out of a neighborhood he is looking to redevelop. Darby initially accepts the bribe, but he is not able to convince the gym owner to vacate the property. Darby, disgusted with himself at becoming Hale's errand boy, angrily returns the bribe money to Hale and then leaves. Seasons Four and Five Darby does not make an appearance in seasons four and five. Season Six In retaliation for Clay Morrow's killing of a high-level Aryan Nation member in prison, a group of Neo-Nazis attack the Teller-Morrow Garage and cut up Wayne Unser's chest. Jax and SAMCRO go to Darby, who has separated himself from the Aryan Nation and is now married to a Mexican woman, for information on where to find the Neo-Nazis. Darby is at first hesitant to give up information on his former colleagues, but Jax is able to convince him that it will help out all parties involved as Darby himself is a marked man since he left the Aryan Brotherhood. Darby leads Jax and his men to the home of the Neo-Nazis, but their plan of attack backfires and SAMCRO and Darby barely escape. After regrouping, SAMCRO and Darby decide to settle the score once and for all, by attacking and killing the Neo-Nazis and planting a stash of weapons (the same type of weapons used in a school shooting) in their house. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Elderly Category:Totalitarians Category:Traitor Category:Drug Dealers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains